The field of the present invention is backpack systems for personal use in transporting items related to beach activities.
A trip to the beach or similar outdoor area can be ruined because an important item was forgotten when preparing for a day of fun and relaxation. A forgotten beach towel means a day of swimming without being able to dry off. A forgotten beach mat or beach chair means not being able to comfortably lay out or sit out on the hot sand. Without sunscreen and a beach umbrella, one may be subject to the damaging rays of the sun for extended periods of time. If one does remember all of the important items, he or she must make several trips to the car to carry the umbrella, ice chest, and beach chair. This could turn an otherwise enjoyable day of relaxation into a day of constant packing and hauling of items.
Past attempts to use a backpack for carrying beach related items have had substantial drawbacks. The larger backpacks are too heavy and cumbersome, as these were designed to be durable for camping and hiking. Therefore, they do not have a soft outer shell for long wearing comfort and cannot carry the essential beach items such as an ice chest, beach chair and umbrella. The smaller packs cannot carry these larger items and thus, in addition to the pack, one is required to clumsily hand carry his ice chest, beach chair and umbrella. A need has arisen for a lightweight backpack that is designed to carry enough items for a full day of beach going activities.